Encapsulation is a process by which a solid, liquid, or gas (an input material) is surrounded by a shell, membrane, or the like to ultimately form an output capsule that protects or shields the input material for a predetermined time period, as needed or determined by a specific application. By way of example, a hydrocapsule includes a small sphere having a protective wall or coating around it. The material within the hydrocapsule wall is a core material.
In one aspect, encapsulation refers to processes whereby an active ingredient is placed into a stabilized form in order to allow it to be conveniently stored, or protected from unfavorable conditions, until needed. The active ingredient may be dispersed in a protective matrix, or it may be surrounded by a coating, a shell, or a membrane. The release of active ingredient from the protected form may be rapid (such as by crushing, or by ingestion), or gradual (such as by dissolution, diffusion, or bio-degradation). In this manner it is possible to maximize the effectiveness of the active ingredient by ensuring that it is released at the proper time. This controlled release also can be made to occur over a programmed time interval (sustained release), or on demand (stimulated release).
Related patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,507 issued to Toreki et al. on Aug. 24, 2004, and owned by Applicant/Applicant's Assignee, discloses hydrocapsules and associated methods of preparation. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.